


Road Kill

by orphan_account



Series: Teen Titans Headcanon oneshots [7]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mention of Animal Death, Raven does not deal with this shit, Teen Titans Headcanons, Tumblr, slight mention of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon 5015: Raven is actually really squeamish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Kill

The sound of screeching brakes filled the air, followed by a sickening thump.

The 5 teen titans had been walking serenely by the sidewalk, coming back from a satisfying lunch at the pizza parlor.

Unlike usual, they hadn't taken the T-car, seeing as it was a nice, sunny day. Not so nice anymore.

The driver had desperately tried to get his vehicle to a stop, but hadn't been in time. Where moments before a small alley cat had been making his way across the street, was now only a patch of wet blood. And the cat...

Starfire's eyes instantly filled to the brim with tears, averting her gaze. Robin grabbed her hand to comfort her, a grimace on his face. Cyborg looked similarly displeased.

Beast Boy and Raven took it the hardest, though.

The changeling has also turned away, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

But Raven's reaction was the on that took everybody by surprise.

Turning a sickly green color matching that of her teammates, she took the few steps required to reach the nearest trash bin and promptly hurled into it.

The 4 other titans were momentarily distracted by this diversion. They had never seen Raven get sick before, and had all assumed she simply never did.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked her, the first to recover from the shock.

"I'm...I'm fine." The empath managed to get out, still dry-heaving slightly, her anchovy pizza now laying among trash, not half as appetizing as it looked back when she had first eaten it.

People were already crowding around the scene of the accident, but there was not much any of them could do, so the teen heroes decided not to approach.

Besides the fact they simply did not want to, and Raven did not have the stomach for it.

A few hours later, back at the T-tower, when the ordeal had been recovered from and successfully left behind, it was finally brought back up.

Raven should have known she could not get away with it unnoticed.

"I wouldn't expect you to be the squeamish." Cyborg said suddenly, when they were all gathered in the main living room.

"What, because I'm a demon?" She snapped back, a tad more venomous than necessary. She just couldn't stand it when people made presumptions about her heritage like that.

"No..." Cyborg said levelly, raising his hadn't a bit in defense. "Because you seem to be very into horror books and shows."

Raven stuttered slightly as she realized her mistake, cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

"Oh... well that's different." She explained quickly. "In Azerath, we lived in an extremely peaceful community, so upon coming to earth I was quite intrigued with your obsession with violence in fiction."

She tried to play it off as if it were nothing, but the mere images if that afternoon in her mind gave her a queasy stomach.

"Reality is very different though. I don't handle that as well."

The other titans stayed silent, Raven rarely talked about her feelings this way and it almost felt like they were savoring the moment.

Until Beast Boy had to go and ruin it.

"That means despite all your though talk, you're just a softy. Guess I don't need to be intimated by you anymore."

Raven simply responded by sending him her darkest look.

"For you, I'll make an exception."


End file.
